Arrivée Innatendue
by Sasuyu
Summary: Sasuke est revenu à Konoha après 5 ans d absence, après l'annonce de son meilleur ami sur la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi,mais à Masashi Kishimoto.


Arrivé inattendue

Sasuke revenait au village après cinq ans d`absence. Son chez lui lui avait manqué, ainsi que ses amis et une certaine personne en particulier. Naruto, partit en mission pour le ramené une énième fois à Konoha , l`avait convaincu de revenir au village en entendant de la bouche son meilleur ami que Sakura accepterait presque toutes les demandes en mariage. Cela lui avait fait coulé une sueur froide dans le dos en l`apprenant. Il avait laissé la team Taka en leur disant qu`il devait absolument rentré au village, ce qu`ils acceptèrent sans rechigner.

Il passa par le seul chemin qui permettait d`entré ou de quitter Konoha. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c`était hier. Ce jour ou il l`avait quitter à la place de l`emmenée avec lui. Il entra par les portes du village grande ouverte et vit comme à leur habitude, Kotetsu et Isumo à leur poste. Quand ils le virent passé, Isumo alla tout de suite voir le nouvel Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

Le jeune brun regardait autour de lui. Cette ville qu`il avait tant connu et qui n`avait pas changé. Regardant tout autour de lui, ses pas finirent par le guidé chez lui, comme avant. Il remarqua en regardant sa maison qu`elle avait été entretenue ce qui le fit sourire. Il entra chez lui et la trouva comme avant, les meubles à la même place. Mais il ne put pousser sa visite plus loin, la sonnerie de l`entré s`était fait entendre.

C`était Naruto de l`autre côté. Il avait l`air d`avoir courut tout le chemin. Il avait son chapeau de Hokage dans la main et portait le vêtement des Kage. Mais le sien était rouge pour le feu. Le blond lui sourit en lui tendant la main. Il avait l`air encore plus heureux, maintenant son rêve réalisé. Sasuke tandis sa main et serra celle de son ami dans la sienne.

_Bienvenu! Si tu veux, je te donne son adresse, dit le blond avec un petit sourire.

_Non merci. Elle habite toujours chez ses parents?

_Ils sont morts, mais oui, c`est la qu`elle habite.

Sasuke frissonna. ''A elle aussi? '' pensa t-il.

Il laissa Naruto sur le pas de la porte et ferma la porte de la maison. Il marcha jusque chez la rose sans ce presser. Il ne le vit jamais, mais Naruto souriait de toute ses dents. Laissant ses pas le guidé, il fini par arrivé quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison. Il vit une fille de gars devant sa porte. Il la voyait au début de cette file. Elle regardait Lee lui faire la cour. ''Il n`as pas changé '' pensa le jeune homme.

En entendant des bruits de pas dans leur direction, les prétendants se retournèrent et retinrent leurs souffles en voyant le dernier des Uchiha approché. La ligne se sépara en deux graduellement en le laissant passé entre eux. Il se rapprocha d`elle pas à pas, celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis plus de cinq ans. Il la voyait trembler devant les files. De peur ou de bonheur? Il n`aurais su le dire. Il finit par arriver devant elle.

_Salut, dit-il d`une voix douce.

Sakura tomba, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus sous le choc émotionnelle. Sasuke la rattrapa, en tenant son corps fermemant contre le sien.

_Sa, Sa, Sasu…ke dit-elle.

Il lui sourit et elle le trouva encore plsu beau qu`avant. Il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et la porta jusque dans la maison. Il referma la porte une fois entré. Il la déposa doucement sur le sofa ,assise. Il s`assis près d`elle. Il la voyait toute rose, encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu`il l`avait vue. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il se pencha en avant et l`embrassa un peu passionnément. Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, surprise, mais lui répondit avec la même fougue en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le prolongé. Après le baiser, ils se séparèrent.

_Je t`aime, souflèrent-ils doucement en même temps.

Ils se sourient tendrement et reprirent leur baiser, ne s`occupant pas des jeunes hommes qui faisait parti de la file, qui les observait par les fenêtres. Il brisa le second baiser et la serra fort contre lui, ne voulant pas être séparé d`elle.

_Je suis désolé, lui dit-il doucement. Ce jour-là, je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée, je…

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, lui souriant d`un sourire qu`elle n`avait jamais fait à personne. Il voyait dans ses yeux de l`amour, de la joie et de la sincérité. Les plus beau yeux qu`il n`avait jamais vu.

_Je sais. Mais si tu es revenu, c`est que tu ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Même un peu, en sachant que j`essayais de me trouvé un mari.

Il s`approcha d`elle pour souffler sur ses lèvres :

_Maintenant, tu n`auras plus jamais à chercher un mari.

Il l`embrassa amoureusement tandis qu`elle se collait à lui. Maintenant, le dernier des Uchiha savait. Jamais il n`aurait trouvé la sincérité, l`amour et le bonheur avec une autre personne que Sakura.

Fin


End file.
